The New World
by gabandxena4eva
Summary: Xena is brought back and her and Gabrielle are forced to run to the New World on the other side of the Atlantic   M for later chapters; please review, I need to know if I'm going in the right direction with this
1. Chapter 1

I own none of these characters

Chapter 1

Eve tilted her head against the driving wind and rain. She pulled her hood tighter around her face holding it there to prevent it from flying off. Bright blue eyes narrowed looking out over the turbulent seas, barely able to see the darker line across the horizon meaning they were approaching their destination. Letting go of the deck she turned her five and a half foot frame into the wind, slowly making her way up the stairs to the helm. The captain saw her approaching and held out a hand pulling her close.

"Messenger, you should be below deck. It is far too dangerous up here for you. The Elijans would be lost without."

"Call me Eve friend and I trust in Eli to keep me safe. I follow my heart for that is where he lives on. When will we be making landfall?"

"Soon as the storm breaks Mess... Eve. Too dangerous to come in now, you asked to put ashore in a very unsafe area."

She nodded her acknowledgment and went to her knees on the deck. In her heart she called to God and Eli asking them to quiet the seas. She was already doubtful about coming to Japa and wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. After a few moments the sky began to clear and the waves turned from raging whitecaps to gentle swells. Rising to her feet she saw the captain clasping his hands in prayer praising Eli. She pushed her wet shawl back running well tanned fingers through her lustrous brown hair that wisped around her face in the gentle breeze.

It didn't take long to make it into shore, but it did take long to convince that captain to let her go alone. She was here for her own selfish reasons and would accept the consequences of her actions without involving anyone she didn't have to. After saying it was a test of his faith to let her leave the captain and crew promised to pray for her till she returned.

Her bare feet made their way quickly across the landscape and practically ran to Mt. Fuji; her hands constantly moving to the pack at her side containing her mother's ashes. Every time Eve's fingers grazed the urn she felt a pang of quilt. On her way home Gabrielle had stopped in India, finding Eve and informed her of her mother's death. Together they had returned to Amphipolis to lay her to rest beside her brother and mother. Gabrielle, not wanting to linger with the painful memories made her way to Egypt where she knew she would always be welcome in what had been Cleopatra's court. Waiting till she was sure mother's lover had left she took the ashes and returned to Japa.

It took only hours, following the trail of Gabrielle that she knew so well to find the Fountain of Strength. Working in the close to freezing conditions, Eve labored hours build a rectangular wall of rocks, packing the cracks with snow. Holding her breath she removed the cover to the urn and poured her mother's ashes into the container she had built careful to pour below the stones so that nothing would be lost to the wind. Once she coated the bottom she began moving back and forth to the Fountain of Strength cupping her hands and carrying water to sprinkle over the body of her mother. Slowly she began to take form, and eventually because the familiar figure of Xena whom Eve had come to know and love. From her pouch she removed a knife and cut the inside of her palm sprinkling the blood over her mother's body causing color to return to the pale form.

"Blood to blood. Your blood races through my veins and to you I return it."

She then leaned down opening Xena's mouth blowing a soft stream of breath into her.

"Breathe to breathe. To the one who gave me my first breathe to you I return it. Strength to strength. You gave me the strength to live not once but twice to you I return it!"

With the last syllable she brought her fists down on her mother's chest and life rushed back into Xena. She sat up with a start gasping for air, coughing trying to clear her lungs. She started to shiver a brought her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth shaking her head. Eve quickly removed her own shawl and wrapped it around her mother's bare form. Storm clouds began to gather overhead and Eve forced Xena to her feet. Half pulling and half carrying her, she managed to get her mother down the mountain and back to the ship. By this time, Xena had regained a level of composure and was just staring at the ship. Eve gently coaxing brought her on board and found her clothes. Once Xena was dressed her and Eve sat on a cot in the cabin that the captain had given Eve.

"Mom, I know there is really nothing to say. I don't quite understand what I have done but I intend to stay here and set it right. This captain, he is a good man. He will take you to Egypt where Gabrielle was headed last time I saw her. I love you Mom, I'm sorry, but I knew I could save you and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. This may be the last time I see you but know that those souls will be set free, it was the gift Eli's God gave to me for all the work I have done in will do. Please mom, understand."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and held them in a soft embrace. Eve could not read what Xena was feeling. There were too many emotions behind those eyes. Xena slowly, brought her hand to the side of Eve's face and held it there a moment before brushing a brown lock behind her ear.

"There has never been such a lucky or proud mother as me. Go well in this life daughter, I shall see you in the next."

With nothing left to say Eve left the ship, asking the captain, who readily agreed, to bring Xena to Egypt. Without ever looking back she set out to bring Eli's message to the island of Japa. Her mother looked for the porthole in the cabin watching the daughter she barely knew, yet knew better than herself, walking away with a single tear forming in her piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had only taken a few months in the desert to darken Gabrielle's skin. The hot desert sun had bleached her hair even further to so light a blond it was almost white. She pulled the white scarf off her face, bright green eyes glaring out over the white sands of Egypt. She spotted the two dark shapes making their way towards her in the distance. She frowned. They moved so obviously against the sand. They could be seen a mile away. They were also running, kicking up sand on a windless day giving away their position. She would make sure they learned from this mistake. As the shapes grew closer they began to take better shape. It was two of her students, but one's that were not in training today. Her frown grew deeper; this could not mean good news.

Gabrielle took off down the dune running to who she could now make out as Lucius and Lucia, the twins. Their black robes fluttered behind them as they came to a stop before her both falling to their knees, bracing against the sand trying to catch their breath. She took the canteen from her belt and tossed it to them. After drinking deeply they rose to their feet clapping their right forearm to their breast, almost in perfect unison.

"Magister, you must return now." Lucia began. "Yes Magister, the general needs your help. Armies may be invading," Lucius finished.

Without wasting a moment or word she nodded her acknowledgement and ran in the direction they had come from. Almost as an afterthought she let out a piercing whistle telling her students that the lesson was done for the day and to return to the city. A second whistle summoned Argo's daughter to run up beside Gabrielle. Never missing a step she grabbed the horn of the saddle and swung herself up. With a ki-ya Argo II broke into a full gallop, Gabrielle moving in perfect fluidity with the horse.

The city of Alexandria seemed to spring from the desert, at first as a mirage in the distance but then grew into the beautiful oasis it was. She would have loved to come into the city slowly, taking in the beauty. _Women love flowers. Except Xena, she's the only one I know who doesn't stop to smell them_. Gabrielle swallowed hard, chocking back the tears that had been bubbling dangerously close to the surface for the past year. She slowed Argo slightly as she made her way through the streets. Lately the army had been in motion so often the people grew used to a horse charging through the streets and moved out of her way. The guards recognized the palomino and had the gates open by the time she reached them and was able to simply ride into the palace dismounting without ever stopping and striding to the palace to the general's room where she burst through without knocking.

"Praetor, you sent for me?"

Before Gabrielle stood a massive man. He was born in the Germanic provinces in the far north of the Empire and his mother had been a barbarian so tall she was said to tower over him. His eyes were a sky blue and golden locks, usually tied back hung behind his head. She only have up to the top of his breast plate and was always looking up at him, good thing she had years of practice.

"Gabrielle, welcome. Please come sit and have dinner with us. The night approaching and who knows when or if we will get a meal such as this again."

For the first time she looked around and saw various other high ranking members in the Roman army and government they had established in Egypt. Even though Octavius had since passed on, the current Emperor Tiberius had run a few wars in the north but for the most part seemed disinterested in being emperor. It was a big improvement from Caesar and allowed the Egyptian court to function almost completely independently. Sometimes she missed Cleopatra and her bravery, but there had been so much loss since she met Xena... She chatted absently with Ernestus the Praetor about the techniques she had been going over with the new legions and Cassia, his wife, who Gabrielle's stories. Finally once the dishes had been cleared Ernestus began to speak.

"My fellow Egyptians, Greeks and Romans spend this week well. The rebellious Greeks plan to retake their once city Kanobos to the east. We march to fortify the city and keep it in the hands of the mighty Roman Empire. Enjoy your meals, remember the feel of your wives because the first legion marches with me tomorrow. For ROME!"

The room began to erupt with cheers until the loud crashing of Gabrielle's chair as she stood up suddenly. All eyes turned to her and the Praetor who was calmly taking in the woman's piercing glare. She seethed as she marched up to him unable to decide if she wanted to spit in his face, slap him or cry.

"You seem to forget the mixed company Praetor." Her voice dripped with venom that would make the cobra's seem harmless. "I agreed to teach your legions with the understanding that what I was teaching them would never be used against my people! How could you betray me like this?" Tears stung at her eyes but she held them back as she had all too often of late.

"My dear Gabrielle, I would never ask you to move against your own people. I assure you, this will be done as bloodlessly and with the least amount of violence possible. We intend to take prisoners not make corpses. They will be ransomed back to Greece with the understanding that the city has not been theirs for many years and for the time being will remain under the protection of the Roman Empire. If you think about it, they are the invaders."

"It is a Greek city, it always has been. Our Gods and Goddesses are worshiped there."

"The same gods as us Romans worship Gabrielle, just under different names. Besides, while the army marched I was going to ask you if you would become a member of the Roman legions, and serve here until my return as Praetor of Roman Egypt."

He extended something out to her. In one hand was the Roman helm and the other held their gladius. She ignored them and stepped back.

"I will never serve Rome. This is the last time the Empire will have any say in my life, the last opportunity for betrayal. I'm going home." She stepped up extending her hand to Ernestus. You were a good friend and I let that make me forget that you are a Roman. I hope you return safely my friend but now we must part." With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room not letting a tear fall till the door slammed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xena sat in her cabin watching the sea pass by through the porthole. A past Xena would have been on the deck, loving the wind in her hair, the beating of the sun from above, the smell of salt on the air. She would have been climbing every rope, walking across the mast, and practicing her sword play on the ever moving and unpredictable ship deck. Instead she sat on the cot that she had barely left since departing Japa. Her cheeks had grown gaunt and thin on the long journey and the color had faded from her skin. Wrapped in her daughters shawls she felt naked and exposed. Without her sword or charkram she felt as though a piece of her was missing. Without Gabrielle... she was without her soul. A quiet creak announced that the captain had entered the cabin carrying a plate with fish and bread and a skin that most likely contained wine.

"You should eat something. If you want to depart in Egypt you will need your strength. That desert sun can be brutal."

"Thank you." She turned slowly to face him. He was a good man and a very devout Elijan. "What is Egypt like now? It's been...a long time since I last set foot on the sandy shore."

The captain smiled. He had not heard her talk in weeks with the exception of a quick good morning or good night. The occasional thank you when he brought her meals. He pulled up a chair and began to chat incessantly about the politics, weather and everything under the sun about not only Alexandria, but the whole of the Roman Empire in Africa. She was about to completely zone out with a fake smile on her face until she heard something that caught her attention.

"What was that last thing you said?"

"That blond Greek that has been training the legions. I hear she has earned quite the place for herself in society. Really buddy buddy with the old Praetor, rubbing elbows with the higher ups."

"Thank you very much for the information sir, you have been very helpful and the most wonderful captain and host. If you don't mind though I'd like to lie down and try to get some rest before we get there."

"Of course, I shall come wake you once we've docked and you'll be able to depart."

With that he quickly rose and left the cabin shutting the door gently behind him. Gabrielle was here and doing well! Of course she was. Xena had died before and Gabrielle had been able to move on without a problem. She had built a life for herself her. She was probably better off without her intruding in her life again. All that Xena ever did was uproot Gabrielle, take her from her family, divert her from her path, and get her killed. After turning all the thought about in her head Xena realized that so close she could not turn back, but she would not let Gabrielle see her. Just make sure she was ok... happy, then travel back to Japa to spend her days with Eve truly getting to know the daughter she had never really known.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the cabin door once more. Xena had been so wrapped up in the images of Gabrielle in her head she hadn't heard the ship dock. Bunching the shawls about herself she made her way off the ship after thanking the captain and set foot on the dock. She almost fell over. She was so weak from months of being dead then never rising from bed. The solid ground felt strange beneath her and the motionlessness almost made her sick. After a few moments she was able to rise from her knees and walked through Alexandria for the first time in over twenty-six years.

The sun was already set as she made her way aimlessly down the streets. After having walked around a bit she really embraced being back in her old body. Her muscles now obeyed every command and she walked with stealth down alleys, stealing a toga from the wealthiest looking merchant at the market place. Now that she blended in with the people it was fairly easy to make her way to the palace. She slipped over the wall without notice and made her way to the gardens outside the room she and Gabrielle had shared the last time they were here, back when she was pretending to be Cleopatra. She ducked beneath a bush just in time as she spotted a woman coming out on to the balcony. From the distance she looked distressed. She was average height, head wrapped in some type of turban. Her skin was dark but obviously not naturally. She removed the turban releasing shoulder length straight blond hair...Gabrielle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabrielle looked out into the gardens, tears that had been held back for far too long flowed freely down her checks. She twisted the turban in her hands bunching it up, and then threw it out into the garden. She leaned against the balcony. Already the limestone had cooled in the night and felt like ice against her bare stomach. She had removed her desert robes and bathed, slipping into her old traveling outfit, just for the comfort of something familiar. The moon had risen over the walls and the lighthouse of Alexandria glowed brightly from the harbor. She took the charkram from her waist, staring into it.

This weapon should never have been hers. It was Xena's weapon. The moonlight reflected off the surface, making the metal seem alive. One of the last surviving weapons forged by Hephaestus. All the old gods. What would have happened if they never pursued Eve? Would her and Xena be two old ladies, sitting on the front porch in rocking chairs taking about the good old days while Eve and her husband brought in a few things from the garden for dinner? Would they have both died in a different fight? Would the Gods have changed the way things went with, well anything? There was no point in reminiscing. For a moment she swore she saw Xena in the charkram. _Listen to me. A lot's happened to us over the past year, and there were times when we were both very confused. But I want you to know that I still think you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave my life meaning and joy- and you will be a part of me forever._

She collapsed onto the balcony. "Why! Why was I the one left behind! You promised me Xena." She held the charkram so tightly that it cut into her hand and blood began to flow freely. "When you died the first time you promised you would never die on me again. You left me here alone!"

She lay there a few minutes before she felt strong, soft arms gently pick her up. She didn't struggle, there was no fight at all left in her. Of course someone had heard her, she had been screaming. Whoever it was slowly made their way across her chamber and gently laid her in bed. Well calloused hands uncurled her fingers and took the weapon away, laying it on the table beside the bed. Gabrielle held her eyes closed tight, not wanting to see whoever was being so gentle, so kind to her.

In a few moments her boots had been removed and was cleaning the blood from her hands. The cool water felt good on the burning wounds and her healer obviously had very practiced hands. She felt herself relaxing. All of a sudden, Gabrielle swore she could smell Xena. It must have been the combination of blood, and sweat from the clothes she had worn during the day piled at the side of the bed. But no, it wasn't the fresh from battle Xena smell; it was what she smelled like after a bath, laying beside Gabrielle on skins out in the wilderness. She closed her eyes tighter holding on the anything that made her feel closer to Xena.

The hands had finished washing cuts and slowly began to wrap them in the softest linen. She waited for the telling footsteps that this person was leaving but the weight never left the side of the bed. It seemed as though this person was just staring at her. She would have been worried but from the way this person treated her there was no feeling of danger. After what seemed an eternity a hand came, fingers caressing her hair. Who would be this forward with her? Even after stating her intention to leave in the next few days there was no one she could think of who would ever dare to come into her chambers uninvited or touch her. She needed to know who this person was.

She slowly opened her eyes. Piercing blue eyes lovingly looked down upon her. They were set in a round face framed with midnight black hair. A nervous smile crept to the sides of her mouth, eyes tearing slightly.

"Hello Gabrielle." Gabrielle fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xena held her breath for a moment, frightened at Gabrielle's reaction. Thankfully it didn't take long for the battling bard's eyes to flutter open again. For what seemed an eternity they stayed right where they were. Xena's hand cupping Gabrielle's face and Gabrielle's hand had moved up to hold Xena's. Their chests rose and fell in unison. Gabrielle finally sat up throwing herself into Xena's arms. Tears began to run fresh from both their eyes, holding each other tighter than ever before. Finally, they pulled apart slightly. Still holding each other's hands but blue eyes once again met green eyes.

"Xena...How?" The bard's voice cracked, and she spoke at a barely audible level. Then her eyes changed from the relief to hurt. "You died on me. You promised you wouldn't die on me again and you did. How did you get back?"

With this she stood up and walked away wrapping her arms around herself. Xena remained sitting on the bed, looking longingly after her soul-mate. She completely understood what the bard was feeling. She had left her. On Mount Fuji she knew how hard it was for Gabrielle to not throw her ashes into the fountain of strength. Just as hard as it had been when she had almost let Gabrielle die when attempting to stop the Persians.

_ The first thing is the greater good. You taught me that. You taught me that there are things in life worth dying for things that hold a higher meaning than our own existence.  
Not your existence.  
Why? 'Cause I'm your friend?  
Yes!  
Well then, honor my memory. We both know that I'm right. This is right. Xena, promise me, promise me that you will not leave this battle because of me._

She had stayed and fought, finding an antidote for the poison just in time. There had been a time, where Gabrielle was just laying there and Xena was sure that she had died. It was the most painful moment she had ever experienced and she had put Gabrielle through that.

"Gabrielle, I'm so sorry. I never would have come back on my own."

Gabrielle brow furrowed. "So you didn't want to come back? This part of your eternal punishment being stuck here with me? I would have given anything to save you and what, as soon as I'm gone you decide eh, nope I'll go back. Guess those souls aren't that important after all."

Xena stood up quickly crossing the room to Gabrielle who had just turned and was about to run out the room. She grabbed her arm but she pushed her off. Xena easily flipped over her and stood between a hysterical Gabrielle and the door.

"Would you just stop for a minute and listen to me? You know that's not what I meant. Why in Tartarus would I come here the second I woke up if I thought of you as eternal punishment? Gabrielle, stop a moment and think. I would never hurt you if I could help it, you know that. You have been the most important thing in my life since the day I set foot in Potidaea! I love you and would give anything to have never left your side."

"Then why did you die?"

"Because I had to! You are the one who taught me about the greater good. You were the one who kept me on my mission and who led me to the point in my life where I could accept that my life was required for the greater good. The hardest part Gabrielle was watching you let me go."

"Then how are you back? And those souls, did they just get released or are they suffering eternally now?"

"I don't really understand how it happened. Eli and his God must have arranged something. Eve, she came to Japa and somehow brought me back. I was pretty much in shock till we got back to the ship and even then Eve didn't say much. All I was told was that the souls would be attended to. But Gabrielle, I understand you anger. I hate myself for what I put you through. I only came here to make sure you were ok. I never even intended you to see me, but when I saw you in so much pain, I couldn't watch anymore. I'll leave now, I'm not going to ruin your life again Gabrielle. I love you."

She moved towards the balcony and was out the doors. Gabrielle did a series of Xena flips landing in front of the tall warrior.

"No Xena. I just got you back I am not losing you again."

"Gabrielle, you've built a life here. The captain on the boat from Japa told me that you were very successful. You've risen to just below the commander of the legions in Rome, your one of the highest advisors. I want to stay with you Gabrielle but I'll just bring more pain into your life."

"Not that it would make a difference but I was leaving tomorrow anyway. The Praetor and I don't see eye to eye anymore and... I don't know how I could ever serve in the name of Rome. Regardless, I leave at first light. My saddle bags are already packed." She gestured over to a corner where sure enough were a few saddle bags with scrolls and other gear sticking from them. "You can throw yours with mine."

"All I have Gabrielle is what I am wearing, and the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. Are you sure you want to start that life back up again? Here your making money, have a roof over your head, food that you didn't kill yourself. It seems like the life."

"There is no life without you Xena. You must be tired, you seem dead on your feet."

Almost as soon as the words were out of Gabrielle's mouth, the warrior princess stumbled. With the help of Gabrielle she managed make her way to the bed where she quickly drifted off to sleep in the bards arms, feeling truly happy for the first time since she had taught Gabrielle the pinch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the first time she could remember, Gabrielle awoke before Xena. The warrior princess lay with her head on Gabrielle's chest. The bard's smile was uncontrollable. No matter what force in this world attempted to drive them apart, something else always helped bring them back together. Her fingers ran absent-mindedly through the Xena's dark hair. She began to move around slightly, eyes opening looking up at her soul mate. She lifted herself, pulling her body up so her face was level with Gabrielle's. A soft, gentle kiss on the bard's lips left her heart racing.

"Good morning Xena. I never thought I'd see those baby blues beside me in the morning again."

"Mhmmm, well if you really don't want to." She pretended to get up. Gabrielle caught her arm, throwing her weight off and causing her to fall on top of her. "Or maybe you do."

This kiss was much deeper than the first one. Gabrielle's breathe and heart quickened as she felt the urgency behind her lips. Sighing breathlessly her hands came up to Xena's hair, wrapping her fingers in a pulling her even further into the kiss. She could feel a familiar hand playing at the back of top, which she had fallen asleep in last night. Her body arched allowing Xena easier access to the straps. Just as they began to fall away there was a knock at the door.

Xena seemed perfectly content to just ignore the knock continuing to try to strip away Gabrielle's shirt. After a few moments the knocks became more insistent. Rolling her eyes, Gabrielle gently pushing a frowning Xena away and rose quickly throwing on a robe before opening the door, where Ernestus stood with a small detachment of guards. Ernestus looked over the ruffled state of her hair the robe which was inside out and barely tied. He raised an eyebrow before looking into the room and seeing Xena sitting arms crossed on the bed.

"Something I can help you with Praetor?" The bards voice was harsh from having cried so much the night before and impatient to be back in Xena's arms.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and farewell. I do not know when you intend to leave but my men and I are leaving now. Good fortunes to you Gabrielle, I hope if we do meet again it is on good terms."

Gabrielle had intended to be stoic in her departure, leaving all these friends she had made behind, after all she had lost Xena and if she could live through that, there was never again a need for tears. However, the reappearance of the warrior princess left her in quite the emotional state and she broke into tears as she fell into the huge man's waiting embrace.

"You were the greatest Roman I have ever know Ernestus. May you return safe and well."

"Victorious was not in that well wishing Gabrielle." She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and almost laughed.

"None was intended. Go well Ernestus, in this life or the next we shall meet again." They exchanged another hug and the Roman swept gracefully from the doorway and down the hall. Gabrielle stared for a moment, silently thanking the man who had given her a reason to live these past few years before gently shutting the door and making her way back to Xena. Smiling she removed her robe climbing back into bed. "Now, where were we?"

Xena's only answer was a passionate kiss that Gabrielle pressed herself deep into. All the longing that had been pent up over the last year or so was culminating and rising into and irresistible force directed at currently at her soul-mate. She quickly took charge laying Xena back into the soft mattress made of feathers. The simple toga she had been wearing was quickly tossed aside as the bard sat back a moment just to take in the site of her lover.

She was every bit as ephemeral as she had always been. Her breaths rose and feel rapidly as breathing came hard to one so enveloped in passion. Every inch of skin that Gabrielle's eyes touch started to shudder as though it had been her finger tips. Hair fanned beneath her and bright blue eyes looked up, begging her green ones to proceed. Just as Gabrielle had brought her lips down across Xena's collarbone there was a familiar flash of light as the God of War appeared right next to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well now, this is what I'm talking about. Move over Gabrielle and let me show you how it's done." Ares stood beside the bed arms crossed looking down on the two lovers. His leather armor stretched tight across his muscular frame, his familiar sword by his side. He moved his hand to the hilt and strode over to the two women a giant smirk across his face and eyebrows arched. "Is this how you hoped Eve was conceived? Well since Callisto isn't around to help you out this time, how 'bout a little help from your favorite God of War?"

Xena jumped out of bed quickly followed by Gabrielle. She punched Ares solidly in the face and was not looking amused even after seeing him smash through a table and collided with the stone wall. As he tried to get to his feet Gabrielle walked over and kicked him across the face sending him sprawling again. She tossed Xena her kalasiris, an Egyptian toga, and put on her own.

"How insane are you Ares?" Xena's tone was flat and extremely dangerous. Even Gabrielle could feel the edge on the venomous words and had to fight the urge to back away from the Warrior Princess. "I don't know if I can still kill gods after coming back but do you want to be my test run?" She reached at her side for her Charkram and seemed surprised not to find it. Gabrielle quickly tossed it to her and she caught it with ease.

"Whoa, still can't take a joke can you Xena. Dying really stiffened you up." He paused laughing at his own joke. "Get Xena, stiff." His face dropped when he saw Xena raise the charkram. "Ok ok, I get it." He climbed to his feet. His gaze moved passed Xena to Gabrielle. "I'm not even here for you unfortunately, though I could make time later if you want. I'm here because Gabrielle and I made a deal and I'm not going anywhere until the bargain is fulfilled."

"What's he talking about Gabrielle?"The bard was quiet a moment. Her eyes fell to the floor and she sighed and fidgeted nervously. Xena walked over to her cupping her in her hand. "It's okay Gabrielle you can tell me anything. Whatever it is we'll figure it out, nothing can come between us."

"After you died Xena I was in disbelief. I couldn't handle your death and saw you everywhere. I travelled to India knowing that was where Eve had gone and sought her out. I felt that she deserved to know that you wouldn't be in Greece if she came back looking for you. She and I travelled together back to Amphipolis. When I was with Eve I could trick myself into thinking that we were going to meet up with you; that you had just gone ahead a few days like you had done so many times. It wasn't until I put your ashes on your brother's coffin that it truly hit me that you were dead. I was so stricken with grief I walked around aimlessly for days. I went to visit my sister and Sarah, but it hurt too much. They may be my family but it felt incomplete without you. I went to Aphrodite's temple. She did everything she could to try to make me feel better, but it just didn't work. I knew the only one left who could help me was Ares. I don't know if I was insane with grief but I had actually believed he would help me because of the things we had done for him or his feelings for you. I should have known better. He offered me a deal." Here she hung her head further and a tear fell from her emerald green eyes. Xena immediately crossed the room pulling Gabrielle to her. Her head rested against the warrior's chest. Xena gently shushed her running fingers through her golden hair.

"What was this deal?"

"I've got the contract right here Xena, signed in blood, both hers and mine. It clearly states that if the Xena, the Warrior Princess of Amphipolis was to return from the dead and find her way back to Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Potidaea then she would have to carry the child of Ares, God of War."

"But you had nothing to do with bringing me back!" Xena screamed. She gently pushed Gabrielle away and rushed Ares who held the contract out in front of him.

"That wasn't a stipulation of the contract Xena." She had to resist the urge to slit his throat. "Here you are, alive, well and with Gabrielle. Similar to another contract we made in the past isn't it?" She turned away from his victorious grin. "Now, you can either be here with us when this happens or leave. I however, would prefer the company of two beautiful women."

Xena rushed him again but Gabrielle put up her hand grabbing Xena's shoulder stopping her midstride. "Get out of here Xena; I'll meet you in the gardens when it's over, over by the pond where the pomegranate tree is." A brave smile crept to her face but her eyes were filled with pain. "Remember, the last time we were in Egypt, that bench is still there with our initials carved onto it." Xena tried to protest but Gabrielle just shook her head. "If you don't leave I'll have you locked in the dungeons. There is nothing we can do, the contract is signed in blood. If I break it the fates say that you will be taken from me again and you will be the only thing that gets me through this." She paused thinking. "Aphrodite!"

In a flash of pink light the room was filled with the smell of roses and chocolate. "Hey babe, so good of you to call. I haven't talk to you since... Warrior babe!" She rushed over to hug Xena. She was unable to return the hug and the Goddess of Love looked around suddenly picking up on the tension in the room. "Hey, what's going on? Shouldn't everyone here be happy we got Xena back?" Xena held up the contract she had taken from Ares hand. "Oh me honey you didn't."

Gabrielle hardened and turned to Aphrodite. "Just keep Xena away from here please. It will be quick." She stared at Ares to make sure he got that this wouldn't take long. He shrugged. "Keep her in the gardens I'll be out there soon." She went to Xena who was just staring at her. "I hope you can understand Xena. I love you more than anything and my soul as always will be with you. He'll just have my body and I won't be in it."

Xena searched for something to say. Gabrielle just nodded to Aphrodite who looked absolutely distraught. She put her hand on Xena's shoulder and suddenly they were in the gardens. Gabrielle had chosen a strategic spot, from here Xena couldn't even see the balcony of the room. She thought for a moment then collapsed on the ground sobbing. Aphrodite just took her into her arms tears streaming down both of their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabrielle's breathe caught in her throat as she looked at Ares. Every muscle in her body tense and she was shaking slightly. For a moment he just stood there staring down on her, his face caught somewhere between a smile and disbelief that one of his plans had actually worked. He was sure that the irritating blond would have found some way out of his scheme by now. He had been absolutely sure that Xena would have refuse or, his ultimate fantasy, take Gabrielle's place in the contract.

"Well well well, what now Gabrielle?"

"Don't you dare even speak my name!" Her voice was harsh and raw. A morning that had begun so promisingly... maybe she should have let Xena leave last night. She didn't care about her own body, she had been able to disconnect before but what she was putting her soul mate through now was unbearable. "Let's just get it over with."

Ares came to her pulling her in for a kiss. She turned her face away and walked to the bed. She lay down slowly and turned her head away. She could see the garden outside from here. The very top leaves of the pomegranate tree could be seen between the posts on the balcony. She felt the weight shift on the bed but she just stared at those leaves. Even as her toga was being pushed up around her waist her mind drifted to Xena. Even though she had been on the threshold of death at the time, Ephiny had told her later of technique she had used when delivering Xenon. _I want you to look at this candle. Concentrate. I want you to watch it very closely. Stare at it so hard that you can see my face in it. You'll feel no pain._ All she did was substitute the candle for the swaying leaves of the tree and she found solace away from her body in a memory of Xena that wasn't even hers.

After what seemed an eternity of staring at those leaves the pressure above her was gone. Gabrielle looked at Ares with fire in her eyes. "If I ever see you anywhere near Xena, me or the child that has come from this I will not hesitate to find a way to kill you. You stay the hell away from me. Do you understand?"

He opened his mouth to respond but Gabrielle's only reaction was to slap him across the face. "It was rhetorical." Ares quickly disappeared leaving the bard alone in the room. She didn't know how Xena would be able to face her now; in fact she didn't know how to face herself. She sat down on the stone floor and bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, held them tight against her. Ares would pay for this that was not even a question in her mind. What she was truly afraid of now was Xena and this child. Xena, how could she forgive her for making this contract, how could she forgive her for going through with it. They would have found a way, given time they always did. Gabrielle was afraid though if she had waited and it grew too desperate Xena would have taken her place. The Fates would have accepted it if Ares had, which was probably what he wanted all along. Then on top of Xena there was the actual child. Unlike with Hope she could feel it quickening inside of her. Would it be evil like its father? Would this be another Hope? After all Ares' last child had been the Destroyer. She could not live with being a vessel for evil again. Everything just pent up inside her until it burst.

Gabrielle screamed like a mad woman. All the emotion, the pain that had been welling since Japa just came out in a Callisto like shriek that shattered the air. She tore at her hair, clothing, skin, really anything that she could get a hand on. Finally, she exhausted herself, ending up on her side next to the bed. Again she pulled up into a fetal position and began rocking back and forth. She wanted Xena to be here and take her in her arms now more than ever. She wanted to never face Xena again, to never see the pain on her face from the hurt Gabrielle had caused her. She decided to not call her back. Let Xena leave, run from the wretch of a human she had become.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew tossing her hair slightly. The coolness felt good against her body, now covered in welt from her nails. She closed her eyes against tears welling up behind them. How could anything feel good right now? She wanted the pain she felt she deserved. Instead she felt strong, familiar arms pick her up, carefully avoiding ravaged skin; soft silken sheets against her back as she was lower into her bed.

A well calloused hand took hers in it. Gabrielle's eyes grudgingly opened staring up in to ice blue eyes. Xena had never been as good at words as Gabrielle so the bard had learned to understand her simply through her eyes. She expected the pain which there was plenty of, but not the purity and the depth of the love she found in that simple stare. There was no hatred for what she had put her through, only the hope that they would pull through. This was horrendous and Xena was furious but the warrior's fire was directed towards the future. Now she was here just for her bard. An unexpected smile forced itself to Gabrielle's lips.

"You're still here? Why?"

"Because I love you. You said the cycle of hatred and violence ends with love. Instead of thinking of my hatred for Ar..."the name got caught in her throat. "Instead of thinking about that bastard, I am only thinking of my love for you."

"Xena, once you told me you wanted to be just like me. I'm glad you aren't but by the gods you're perfect. Nothing could have created a better person than you." Her eyes started to lose focus. "I'm glad you were saved before I had a chance to ruin you."

"No Gabrielle, you saved me. I didn't deserve it and couldn't understand why but now I do. I'm here to save you and I've never had a more important mission in life."

Gabrielle started to drift off to sleep, completely exhausted in every way. Before she did she felt Xena lay beside her and take her into arms. "I love you" was still on her lips as she drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

The lyrics in the section are from the Broadway musical Wicked. I did not write those words as but Stephen Swartz did based on the novel from Gregory Maguire.

**Chapter 9**

Xena held Gabrielle in her arms until the bard's sobbing gasps turned to gentle and even breathing. She waited even a few moments longer just to make sure her soul mate was deeply asleep and then untangled herself, laying Gabrielle back against the soft bed she got up. The tiled floor was cool beneath her feet and she silently paced. Now that her love had been comforted Xena's mind turned to revenge. She stalked across the room and went out onto the balcony.

"Ares, get your ass here now I swear I will kick it so hard it will be hurting through my next thousand lives!"

The flash of blue light was almost instantaneous. Ares didn't have his sword with him and beneath the smug look there was a hint of fear. Normally Xena would have raised an eyebrow, amused but she doubted any amusement she had ever found in the god of war would come back to her.

"You and your bard need to work on something called communication Xena. She tells me I'm never to come near you again and here as soon as she's asleep is calling my name." He paused looking her over in the robe she had thrown around herself. "Or could you just be looking for the same thrill your girlfriend got earlier."

Xena had never felt the rage that coursed through her body at those words. Not when Solan had died, not at the death of Lyceus, discovering her mother's fate or even the betrayal by Caesar. She put every ounce of strength into the center of her fist which connected solidly with his stomach. He went a few feet in the air and over the railing, landing on the courtyard below. Xena like a cat sprung over the landing and landed hard on Ares' chest. Though she knew it would do no harm to the immortal she wrapped her fingers around his throat and squeezed as tightly as she could. It may not actually be chocking him but it was enough that it rendered him incapable of speaking.

"Listen to me you vile creature. I would call you scum but that would be highly insulting to the algae that grows on top of water. This was the worst thing you have ever done and you did it not to hurt Gabrielle but someone who for the last thirty years you have claimed to love. I know this was all an attempt to be with me, sire your heir. It will not happen. Gabrielle will never see you again and the child will not even know your name. I am taking them both very very very far away. You have driven me and my love from our home, our land, our roots. I don't plan to ever return because of you. If I do, I will ensure that you are nowhere to be found in this lifetime or the following. Do you understand?"

She let go of his throat, leaning back and watching him through hooded lids. She could see his eyes searching every inch of her for some softness, for a possibility that she was just upset and rash. He found nothing but a bloodlust, specifically his blood.

"I did it for us. I thought that if you knew she had betrayed you, that if you thought..."

"You should know I would never doubt her. Not since Ilusia have I ever doubted her intend, never thought of betrayal. With you I have found deceit in every action. Now answer me Ares, then leave my life forever."

"I would never promise forever but," he paused to sigh. "I swear by the river Styx and on my godhood that I will not seek you in this lifetime or the next. But know if you call, I'll always be listening."

With a blue flash he was gone. Xena sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. She stared into the pool that was before her, still as a mirror. Instead of seeing herself in it though she saw all the people who had made her who she was. Her brothers, mother and even her father seemed to flash by quickly. Everyone from Cortez to M'Lila, Julius Caesar to Loa Mao, Castillo to Borias, all of her children and finally Gabrielle. It took her a moment to realize Gabrielle's reflection had moved from where hers should have been to just above her, her own face staring back at her now. She turned slowly and the bard was standing before her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. What did you see when you looked into the pool Xena?"

"All the people who had made me who I am today, the good and the evil."

"I dreamt a story tonight. I was sure I wouldn't but... there were women who when they met couldn't be more different. They were both very beautiful but in different ways. One was loved, had a family she was close to, had a fiancé, the other was an outcast. Her family had disowned her, society shunned her even though she had started out with the best intentions."

"I've lived this story Gabrielle."

"Let me finish, this isn't us, it has a much sadder ending. For a time they hated each other but were forced together through circumstance. Eventually they came to be the best of friends. One had a dream to meet a great man but when she did, he was not at all what he appeared. She rebelled against him but not maliciously. Though, because of his position of power it was easy for him to slander her name. The friends got into a fight over something both claimed belonged to them but in the end, when the outcast's life was in danger her friend came to warn her. What she said to her was beautiful Xena. She sang it but they both had your voice."

"Are you saying I am both?"

"No, it's not so much the story Xena but the words spoken at the end. She said 'Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you I have been changed for good.' Everyone who touches our life leaves a handprint if you will on our soul and that makes us who we are as we move towards our eternity."

"How did it end?"

"They killed the outcast, or so it appeared but no one ever saw her again."

"Gabrielle..."

She simply leaned forwarded and kissed Xena briefly before getting up and walking back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gabrielle knew Xena would need time alone to think of what to do. Ares for better or worse had been a huge part of Xena's life and she had in some way felt something for him. Gabrielle wasn't sure if Xena even knew what she felt for the god of war but... there had been something there. As hurt as she was, Xena was hurting to. She would go on, though the world seemed to be over. She had all she needed; Xena.

Making her way back to their room Gabrielle took her time. Likely Xena would go off to the stables to borrow a horse or to the training yard and take out her frustrations on some poor soldier who didn't know what was coming. Right now, she had her own things to think about.

She walked lazily through the gardens till she found a shallow pool full of fish. Gabrielle sat down and dangled her feet in the water. The water was still warm for the sun that beat on it all day and felt good against the cool night. She kept very still till the ripples stopped and the pool was again calm. Her mind drifted back to what Xena had told her about killing after her encounter with Morpheus.

"_See how calm the surface of the water is. That was me once. And then," she picked up a stone and tossed it into the pond. "The water ripples and churns; that's what I became"_

_ "But if we sit here long enough it will go back to being still again. It will go back to being calm" _The faith she had in the warrior was so different then. She almost couldn't believe the things she had done.

_"But the stone's still under there. It's now part of the lake. It might look as it did before, but it's forever changed"_

Gabrielle almost laughed at how often that advice had come into play in her life. Maybe because it had been so different with Dahak but Gabrielle knew she was with child. She wondered how long before she would begin to show that she was rippling and churning. What would happen with this child? Could see keep it? Hope kept flying across her mind. Not when she was older and looked like her but as that innocent little girl with ratty blond hair.

Part of her had numbed to visions of her daughter but another part of her was filled with a burning pain, seeming to burn into each one of her limbs. She remembered the chilled look in those ice blue eyes. There was no scream no words, just that pure hatred when Hope had known she had been betrayed. She had been haunted by those eyes and from time to time wished that she had brought a second skin with poison for herself. She should have poisoned herself as soon as she learned she was pregnant with her.

Gabrielle tried to feel the child inside her now. She had never believed that a child could be born evil until she met her child. Even then should couldn't help but wonder if she had been there for Hope, would she have been evil? If she had stayed to raise her, taken her away would things have happened the way that they did? No, she would make no preconceptions of this child but she would also not allow herself to be blind. She would listen to Xena this time. If anything happened to Eve...

No. She would talk to Xena about taking this child away. Far far away from anything they had ever known and loved. It wouldn't be so difficult anymore. After the 25 years they had spent in the ice cave almost everyone they had come to know and love and died either then or not long after. Xena had said that Eve intended to stay in Japa, bringing the word of Eli to the island but that wouldn't last forever. She had too much of her mothers in her and would continue to wander until she died. Virgil would be hard and so would her sister and Sara but... they would live. That seemed to be what they did. Just kept on living.

She stood up and made her way back to their room. Almost there Xena met up with her in the hallway. She was in some oddments of leather that she must have found in the armory. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that kept her hair plastered away from her face. A bruise was forming on one arm and a thin line of blood trickled from the opposite shoulder.

"Ok Xena, who did you find to fight? It took years for me to even hit you and I've bested everyone in the palace with hardly a mark."

The warrior princess' eyes fell to the floor. "I guess being dead for a few months. Gabrielle," she looked up her eyes meeting the bard's, "I can't move like I used to. I think that I'm getting old." She paused then really looked at Gabrielle her eyes coming lingering on her face. "Did he come back, I swear if he did I will tear Olympus down with my bare hands." Her fingers came up to Gabrielle's cheek to wipe away the tears that lingered there.

Gabrielle hadn't even realized that she had been crying. She wondered when, but figured it was probably when remember Hope. Tears came easy when it came to her daughter.

"No Xena he wasn't back, I was just thinking about this child. What if it's like Hope?" Her eyes begged her lover to make promises and swear to her that it would be different this time, to banish her fears as she had so many times in the past.

"Let's go back into the room to talk Gabrielle." It was almost sunrise and servants had taken to the hallways. It could mean their lives if something was out of order and they rose before they sun to make sure no one who lived in the palace was left wanting.

As soon as the door to the room shut Xena turned back to her bard. "I'm not going to lie to you. The last child I know of that Ares sired was the Destroyer but... if you remember he did love. That could not have come from Hope. I think despite being a monster, the havoc it caused was an attempt to get any love from his mother. We have to let it be born, let it grow up and watch the child closely. If I can be sure it is evil though Gabrielle..." she trailed off but Gabrielle knew. "I'm taking us away from here, tonight. Grab your things love. Aphrodite!"

The soft pink light flashed through the room and the goddess of love stood before them. She ran right into Gabrielle taking the blond in her arms. "Oh babe, I'm gonna kill him I swear. That brother of mine is not going to have an easy eternity. How are you holding up honey?"

"Better than I thought I would be Dite. I'm glad to see you but it wasn't me that called. Xena needs a favor I think."

"Warrior babe! I'm sorry I took off but I figured you and Gabby would want some time to yourselves."

"No it's fine Aphrodite, thank you. I do have a favor to ask though."

"Oh I know just what you were going to say!" She took one hand and placed it over Xena's abdomen and her other hand over Gabrielle's. Xena felt a pulling and Gabrielle a sudden pressure and then the hands were gone. "All set."

"What did you do?" Xena's voice was dangerous but there was fear laced in the words too.

"Well don't worry I didn't mess with Ares' kid." She looked over at Gabrielle. "Sorry, if I interfered it might mess with the bargain and the fates would take Xena away. So... I started from scratch!"

Gabrielle was trying to be patient but her nerves were on end so her voice cracked. "Started what from scratch?"

"Well," Aphrodite seemed to sense that something might be wrong, "I thought the favor was going to be replacing Ares baby with Xena's. Since I couldn't do that I figured...twins?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena whose eyes were screaming murder. She quickly slept between her lover and her well meaning friend. Another child? For a second she was ready to just jump into the Nile, it was inundation... then she realized... Xena's child! This was the last thing she would have asked for but she was now carrying Xena's child. She hadn't wanted this for years.

Xena seethed. "I was going to ask you to send us away! Far away, not complicate our lives further! How could you violate Gabrielle like this! You claim to be her friend and this is what you do!" She went to step towards the goddess arms raised but Gabrielle reached out and grabbed her.

"Xena, I'm not mad. This is no violation of carrying a part of you inside of me. We are going to have a child! Our child of both our blood. It will be like what we had intended for Eve. OUR CHILD!"

Her last words seem to get through to Xena who stepped back, taking Gabrielle's arms in her own. "Are you sure you are ok with this? Gabrielle... I'm sure she can undo or something you don't have to go through with this."

"I want to. It's a blessing in disguise. I won't know which child is yours and which is Ares. We can raise them equally and both with love. We would treat a child of Ares' with suspicion and would try to hold back love in case..., this way the child will grow up knowing nothing but love."

For a long time Xena said nothing but finally nodded. "Ok, but that doesn't change the fact that we need to leave. We should go now, before we can change our minds." She looked at the bard for another moment then turned back to the goddess. "Aphrodite, Beowulf told us that his people found a land west of Britannia. Could you send us there?"

"Are you sure hun. I don't know if I could get you back. Our power is very weak since the majority of the gods are dead. I wouldn't be able to hear you calling."

"And he wouldn't be able to find us. We'll miss you Aphrodite but," her eyes went to Gabrielle's stomach and then the bard's face who nodded, "we have to do this for our family."

"Ok ok, warrior babe I'm gonna miss you so much." She took Xena into her arms. Awkwardly Xena returned the hug. She turned to Gabrielle. Her mouth opened to say something but only tears came out and the two blonds rushed together, Aphrodite sobbing loudly and Gabrielle with tears once again running down her cheeks.

"You've been an amazing friend Dite. Thank you so much for all you... love."

They broke apart reluctantly. "You two have been my favorite, ummm... how should I say, project? I'll send Argo's babe and another horse from the stable along with you. There is so much but, if I don't send you now I don't think I ever will be able to."

Gabrielle only had time to reach for Xena's hand before they were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Xena had braced herself for something painful but only felt the pressure of Gabrielle's hand in hers. A gentle breeze tossed her hair and she very slowly opened her eyes. They stood on a narrow piece of beach surrounded on three sides by water. Gabrielle by now had opened her eyes as well. The two stood a moment frozen as statues staring out across the sea. It was nothing like any sea they had ever crossed together. Instead of the deep, clear blue waters of home the water here was choppy and grey even though there was little wind today. Xena heard Gabrielle take a quick breath and put her arm protectively around her. The bard wrapped her arms around Xena's waist and tore her eyes away from the new scenery. They looked up to meet the Warrior Princess' and not a word needed to be exchanged between them.

A soft nickering in the distance drew their view away from each other and Argo appeared over a dude. Aphrodite had done her job well as Argo wore a full set of tack and carried saddle-bags that appeared to be laden with supplies. Argo II nudged Gabrielle then looked to Xena. She gratefully threw her arms around the horse that had taken her across the world. She was still scratching between her eyes when a second horse appeared before them. It was a magnificent white Arabian stallion. It also had tack and was loaded with supplies.

"Go ahead Gabrielle, you finally get to name your own horse."

"I can't just rush into something like this Xena. How did you pick a name for Argo?"She paused with her hands on her hips. Her head tilted to the side quizzically.

"Well after we had travelled together for a while I felt somewhat like Jason and his Argonauts going across the known world and beyond. She was my ship."

"Perhaps Jason… no. He wasn't so nice to Madea. Something that reminds me of home. I got it! Zephyros like the western wind. You said we were going east right?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle and nodded. She then looked at the horse. She ran her hands over each leg, lifting and inspecting each hoof. She pried his mouth open and carefully examined the teeth. The bard watched with amusement.

"Well Xena, if you don't like this one we can just return it. The stables are only across the ocean and through the pillars of Hercules."

A grunt of acknowledgement was the only sign she gave of hearing her lover and continued a careful inspection of the horse. Once every inch of him had been gone over Xena stepped back and nodded. He'll do Gabrielle. Aphrodite has good taste. He won't be the fastest horse but he has wonderful stamina and looks like he'll be a gentle ride." Gabrielle just stared.

"What? That horse is going to be carrying my girlfriend and our children, damned if I would let you ride an unsound horse. I would have rode him if he was anything less than he is and given you Argo's daughter."

"Well I'm glad it was out of concern of me." She stood on her toes and kissed Xena gently on the mouth. It was gentle but not without passion. Gabrielle was first to pull back and the raven haired warrior looked almost disappointed. "I'm sorry…" Gabrielle began but Xena held up a hand to stop her.

"I know after what happened in Egypt it's going to take time. Just know I will never hurry you Gabrielle, never push you. You came onto me first originally and when you're ready you can let me know."

"Thank you." She rested her head on Xena's chest, gratefully that the breastplate wasn't there. Then she pulled back and slapped her arm playfully. "I so did not come on to you! You kissed me first when you were dead!"

Her eyes just stared lovingly down at the fiery blond. "Whatever you say, far be it from me to argue with a pregnant woman."

"It's really happening then Xena." Her hands rested protectively over her stomach. Xena nodded and placed her hands over Gabrielle's..

"Yes, but no matter what at least we're back together."

"Nothing could ever separate us Xena, not even death." She leaned back into the taller woman's protective embrace and the two turned their backs to the sea staring off into the woods of their new home.


End file.
